


weak in the knees.

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sander fingers robbe at a party
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 154





	weak in the knees.

In hindsight, Robbe doesn't know why he agreed to it. He was increasingly getting more daring when it came to sexual intimacy with Sander and he hadn't anticipated how hard it would be to act normal.

Sander had put a vibrating butt plug inside him before the house party tonight. The vibration wasn't on when they left the house so Robbe hadn't minded. He was enjoying himself at the party, having a drink and dancing with his friends. But suddenly, Robbe feels the vibration turn on and his legs almost give out, a bit of his drink spilling and Jens catches him, "You alright?" 

Robbe nods, standing straight and feels his cheeks heating up. He looks to Sander who sends him a devious smile as his hand stays in his pocket over the remote. 

Robbe ignores it and tries his best to have fun, despite the semi in his jeans. Sander disappears from the group and admittedly, it helps to not focus on the thing in his ass when his boyfriend who put it there isn't two feet away. 

The boy squad dances around, downing alcohol to the house music bouncing in the place. Moyo starts swatting on his arm, "Boys, she's here, she's here."

They all look over to a girl Moyo had his eye on for some time and they start hyping him up, encouraging him to go over to her and that's when the vibration spikes up. Robbe let's out an uncontrollable squeal and the boys turned to him, confused. 

"Just need a minute" He says clearing his throat and looking for Sander in the dark room. Unable to spot him, he just finds a secluded corner and takes deep breaths. He has no control over the erection growing in his pants. Realizing the vibration is only getting more intense, he pulls his phone out and immediately text Sander, 

_come here!!! where are you?_

His mouth falls agape when he feels the vibration increase again. He squats down to the floor and buries his face in his hands. He kind of feels close to tears because of the stimulation he can't do anything about and he knows Sander has to be close to even change the vibration. 

Robbe's leg is shaking and he just bites onto his finger and he soon sees feet appear in front of him. He looks up and Sander who has a cocky look on his face, "Hi"

Robbe jumps up and slaps him in the chest, "Where the hell were you?"

Sander chuckles, "Just having a smoke."

"Turn it down." 

Sander pouts, "I don't want to."

"Sander..." He whines. "Seriously."

Sander leans back against the corner and pulls Robbe back against him. Sander starts kissing on his neck and Robbe just whispers. "What are you doing?" 

"You want me to make you feel better, dont you? " 

"Sander..." He says hesitantly, tilting his neck to the side so Sander can kiss him even though he isn't too sure what's happening. 

"Hm?"

"Are we doing something here?' He mutters, his gaze shifting to the dancing crowd, understanding how risky this is but his breath hitches and his care seeps away when Sander nudges against the plug and a moan escapes his lips. 

"Shh." Sander whispers in his ear. He slides his hand in the back of his jeans and nudges the plug with his knuckle and Robbe let's out another moan and a soft cry, his arm reaching behind to grip onto Sander leg.

Before Robbe is even processing what's happening and that they're getting full on in public, Sander starts gently thrusting the plug inside of him and Robbes knees are giving out, "Sander, Sander." He cries softly, "Stop, stop please."

Sander pulls back and Robbe turns around and rest his head on his shoulder, "Sorry, I--it feels really good. I can't make it look like we're not doing anything." He admits. 

"Do you still want to?" Sander checks in.

"Yeah of course, I can't focus on anything else if I tried "

Sander chuckles and flips them around and has Robbe cornered in so no one can really see Robbe or what they're doing. 

"This is better." Robbe says wrapping his arms around his neck. Sander leans in to kiss his lips and his hands circles his waist, sliding back into Robbe's pants. He slides the plug out, Robbe moaning into his mouth at the change. Sander stuffs it into his jacket pocket, slides his hand in his pants and briefs and pushes his middle and ring finger inside of Robbe's hole. Robbe gasps, taken off guard and tightens his hold around Sanders neck. The brunette buries his face in Sanders neck and falls into the bliss and pleasure of Sanders fingers curled inside of him. His eyes flutter close as he moans into his boyfriend's neck. 

"You like that?" Sander whispers.

"Mhmm." 

Sander presses his front against Robbe's to give some friction to his boy's obvious erection and Robbe is already feeling a little sex high. One of his legs swing around Sanders waist, opening him up some more and Sander slides another finger inside of him and Robbe let's out a loud moan. 

He pulls back to look up at Sander and giggles, "Sorry."

Sander laughs and leans in to kiss him. He brings his free hand up to his cheek, guiding the kiss, swiping his tongue to get Robbe to deepen the kiss. Once he does, they're unabashedly ravishing each other, tongues colliding, Sander's fingers moving rapidly inside of him, "You feel so good, baby" Robbe whispers in the kiss. 

"Want you to come." Sander replies. Sander hand comes down to touch the outline of Robbe's dick over his jeans, putting a heavy amount of pressure so he can feel it. Robbe pulls back from the kiss, his head falling back to the wall, eyes closing as whimpers escape his lips.

"Fuck, there you are!!!" His eyes shoot open when he hears Jens voice and he scrambles to stand up straight although Sander makes no moves to pull his fingers out though he does stop his movements

"I got her number." Moyo says excitedly patting both Sander and Robbes shoulders. 

Robbe nods, "That's great."

"Aren't you happy for me? What are you two doing over here anyway?"

The couple doesn't reply but Moyo's eyes widen as he locks eyes with Jens and turns back to the couple, "Naughty naughty boys." 

"You should let us finish then." Sander tries to say politely. 

"Our little Robbe." Jens says fondly, "I'm so proud of you."

Sander really doesn't have the patience and starts gently moving his fingers again and Robbes glare shoots to Sander and he's about to tell him off but Sander curls his fingers just right and Robbe let's out a soft cry and his head falls onto Sanders shoulder. 

"Think you boys should go. We'll be back when we're done."

They have a rather impressed look on their faces and Robbe looks up, past Sanders shoulder and sees his best friend shooting him a thumbs up. 

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Hmm?" Sander teases as he starts fucking his fingers fast inside of him and Robbe feels his orgasm coming and quickly shuts up, not being able to properly string together a sentence anymore. 

Sanders other hand finds its way back to his jeans where his boner is making itself known. He plays with the head, giving it some friction and Robbe's moans are starting to get a little louder and harder to silence but thankfully the music is just as loud if not louder. 

Robbe starts roughly gripping onto Sanders arms, trying to keep himself upright as Sander fingers him until he's hovering on the edge. He's losing his balance, his legs feeling like jelly. Sander wraps an arm around him to keep him stood up as best as he can, fucking his boyfriend with his fingers a mile a minute as if it's the last time he'll get the chance and Robbe's orgasm rips through him and the music drowns out his loud cries. 

Sander gently lets go and pulls his fingers out as Robbe slides down to the floor, catching his breath. 

"Oh my god." He blushes and buries his face in his knees. He pulls his head up and Sander gives him a kiss, "That was quite nice."

Robbe chuckles and gently slaps his cheek, pushing him away. Sander scoots in between his legs, tilting Robbes head up to look at him as he slides fingers in his mouth sucking them clean. Robbe stares at him in awe, biting on his lower lip.

He groans and adjusts himself in his pants, "Stop, you're gonna make me get hard again."

Sander laughs and stands up and reaches his hand out. Robbe takes his hand and they start walking back over to the crowd.

"Don't know how much longer I can stay like this, need to get out of these pants." He whispers in Sander's ear.

"We can leave in 10 minutes?" Sander suggests and Robbe nods as they make their way over to the boys. 

"Ahh, they're back. I would give you a five but I don't know where you guys' hands have been." Moyo says. 

"It's probably for the best." Sander replies wrapping Robbe into his arms and kissing his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in like 30 minutes so pardon any errors.  
> I also never know how to end fics.  
> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
